


Tent

by AuthorintheShadows



Series: Salacious Nightmares [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Other, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dom!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorintheShadows/pseuds/AuthorintheShadows
Summary: Twist on a confession from the dirtyffxvconfessions blog over on Tumblr."I actually want a tent moment with Ardyn while all the Chocobros are asleep."Ardyn pays a visit to the only female member of the Chocobros while they're all supposed to be sleeping.





	Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this confession: http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/164299636367
> 
> But I took the Ardyn in a tent moment in a completely different direction. Hope you enjoy!

The day’s events had taken its toll on everyone. Multiple hunts had been completed, gathering gill to stock up on supplies to take down the Aracheole Stronghold in the coming days to retrieve the Regalia. You had been traveling with the boys since they left Insomnia. Your medical skills and knowledge were a valuable asset to them along their journey.

There was never a dull moment with the boys. Whether it was doing little odd jobs, like sneaking past a Zu to get some gems or doing daemon hunts, there was always something new and exciting around the corner. Like the Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. You hadn’t been able to get him out of your mind since the first meeting back in Galdin Quay. There was something about him that was so alluring. And you were positive he knew you were drawn to him too. Every time you all ran into him, he would always give you little smirks and looks when the others weren’t looking, never failing to paint your cheeks red.

Trudging to the nearest haven in the rain was a hassle, especially with how tired everyone was. At least the rain helped wash off most of the goop and blood from the daemons because you were sure no one had enough energy to go travel to the nearest lake and wash off. You certainly didn’t. After a quick and delicious meal prepared by Ignis, everyone piled into the tent to sleep for the night. It was the first time in a long time that everyone had passed out as soon as they hit the sleeping bag. Normally there would be a few whispered conversations before Ignis shushed everyone to go to sleep.

It felt like you had only been sleeping for a few minutes when you were awoken by something slithering along your legs. Face flushed and body hot and panting from the raunchy dream you had been having involving a certain Chancellor. You moved slowly in case it was a snake, propping up on your elbows trying to slide out of your sleeping bag when you felt the thing sliding around your waist now instead. Freezing, you waited to see what it would do next. Staring up into the darkness of the tent, you heard Noctis still snoring lightly beside you. The boy could sleep through anything. The air suddenly felt heavier and you could feel the thing start moving again. Peering down at your sleeping bag in the hopes that you could see what exactly was crawling around inside it.

The thing slid around your waist, slipping under your shirt before it started to slowly wrap around you towards your chest. You opened your mouth to try and wake one of the guys to help you, but a finger on your lips stopped you. You lifted your eyes from your sleeping bag and saw the very man you were dreaming about, along with his little smirk that had been haunting you. Ardyn was floating above you, the top half of his body hanging out from what looked to be a portal made of darkness on the roof of the tent. There were black streaks of what looked like the same black daemon goop you had on you earlier coming from his eyes, which were glowing eerily. He looked over at the boys next to you and just smirked before turning back to you. In an instant, his face was just mere inches away from yours.

“If you can’t remain quiet, your friends will wake up to see you in quite the predicament.” At his words, you felt something else start to curl around your wrist and felt the same on your other side. There were more of whatever those things Ardyn was wielding slipping around you, holding your limbs before sliding the sleeping bag off of you. Now suspended in the air, you could see that there were bulgy and slightly moist tentacles holding you, continuing to wrap around you. The original tentacle that had started the whole thing had wrapped its way up until it reached your breasts. Curling around one of them until it was holding it and flicking its tip against your nipple. Even if you were in a tent full of men, you still couldn’t sleep with a bra on. It was way too uncomfortable.

Ardyn’s finger that had once been held against your lips, now slipped inside where you started to suck on it and drawing a pleased hum from him before he slid another in. A part of you said that you should be struggling and fighting back against him. But the part that was still reeling from the raunchy dream you had of Ardyn, where he thoroughly wrecked you until the point where you woke up, said let it happen. His other hand moved down to unbutton the front of your pants before slipping in under the waistband of your panties, his fingers finding your drenched folds.

“So wet already? You must be enjoying this far more than you let on. Or perhaps, you had a lovely dream before I paid a visit?” That infuriating grin on his face told you he knew you had a dream about him, but how he knew that you weren’t sure. Unless he had been the cause of it somehow? Surely he couldn’t do something like that. Well, you didn’t think he had tentacles at his disposal either and look at you now. Two of his fingers were suddenly inside you, immediately curling to find the rough patch that made you moan around his fingers before remembering you were supposed to be quiet.

There was some rustling behind you and you wished you could turn your head to see if one of the boys were waking up. The tentacle wrapped around your neck and cradling your head prevented you from doing so. Ardyn just looked over your shoulder, apparently watching whichever one of them was moving with a smug grin on his face. His fingers had only paused momentarily before they pulled out slightly only to thrust back in, making sure to rub against the patch again. You sucked harder on his fingers to try and prevent another moan making itself known. The rustling stopped and Ardyn pouted slightly before turning back to you. His eyes fell on your lips and he smirked, removing his fingers from your mouth and having one of his tentacles take its place.

Where you thought it would taste bitter and disgusting, it tasted slightly sweet and tangy. The first taste was surprising, but then you couldn’t get enough of it. You wanted more of the slime or goop that covered his tentacles, wanted more of whatever Ardyn was willing to give you. You wanted him to wreck you just as much as he did in your dream, if not more so and you wished you could convey that to him. But the tentacle occupying your mouth prevented that from happening, so you settled with sucking it off like it was his cock. Your eagerness drew a small chuckle from him and his fingers left you, making you whine. Another rustle, this time from the far side of the tent. You paused for a moment and that allowed a tentacle to slither into your panties before thrusting itself inside you. A short cutoff moan escaped you and the rustling got louder for a moment before settling down to silence again. Ardyn moved closer to whisper in your ear, licking the edge before nibbling on the lobe.

“You need to be more quiet pet, unless you’d like all the fun to be ruined?” You shook your head as best you could, drawing another chuckle from him. The tentacles in your mouth and pussy started to thrust in sync before they would switch their paces to keep you guessing. Your pants had slipped down your thighs slightly, enough that another tentacle could slide inside to slowly insert itself into your ass. Its thrusts began slowly to allow you to get used to it before it began thrusting faster. It was getting harder and harder for you to try and remain quiet when you were being filled so completely. The pleasure was building and you were contemplating how bad it would really be if the boys woke up to find you like this. Maybe they would be too shocked to try and attack Ardyn until you finally came? Or maybe they would just enjoy the show, taking out their cocks and pleasuring themselves to the sight of you being utterly destroyed by your enemy. The thought made your body clench and drew Ardyn’s eyes back to your face. He had been watching his tentacles play with you and now that he was closer, you could just barely see a flush starting on his face. Glad to know that you weren’t the only one being affected by all this.

“What are you thinking about that has you clenching so tight?” The thrusts were faster and harder now, a smirk gracing Ardyn’s lips.

“Is it how easily I’ve brought you so close to the edge already? Such pleasures and many more are possible. Or perhaps it’s just the thought of your friends waking up and seeing me defile your willing body?” His face was close enough that his lips were brushing your cheek as he spoke, his eyes boring into yours. One of his hands moved to curl into your hair, pulling your head back with a sharp tug.

“I’ve known you found me attractive ever since you first saw me in Galdin Quay. It’s rather hard to miss someone who can’t take their eyes off you until you’re completely out of sight. I’d be willing to bet that none of your friends know about your attraction to me and what a surprising little tidbit that would be to them.” You knew that you wouldn’t be able to keep quiet for much longer. Ardyn grinned like he knew, his hand smoothing your hair.

“You would make such a lovely pet. Would you like that? You would be kept at my side, naked and ready for me to abuse your willing body whenever I chose.” You gave in, beginning to moan around the tentacle in your mouth and not giving a damn about the consequences. Let the boys see you, as long as Ardyn never stopped, you didn’t care. There was definitely someone waking up now and you couldn’t tell who it was.

“You’ve failed to keep quiet my little pet. Now your friends are waking up, but I’m starting to think you don’t care about that anymore.” You heard Noctis’s telltale groan when he’s been woken up too early and sharp intakes of breath before stuttered words.

“What the fuck?”

“Y/N?”

“It’s the Chancellor!”

Ardyn just smirked at them over your shoulder, turning you around to face them. They could see everything that was happening now. How the tentacles covered most of your body and holding your limbs out for easier access for the rest of them. How the tentacles filling you were thrusting faster and harder to bring you to orgasm. But nothing brought you over until Ardyn spoke, his lips brushing your ear.

“Give your friends a show, my little pet. Come for me.” A scream forced its way out of your mouth, your body convulsing and twitching as it obeyed its master’s words. Ardyn’s hand brought your head back by your hair and bit down on the juncture of your neck, hard enough to leave a mark. It extended your orgasm slightly, the pain enhancing the pleasure. You slowly came down from your high, eyes opening again to meet the shocked faces of your friends. Their eyes were wide and their mouths open in shock, but there was no denying that they weren’t turned on because of the bulges in their pants.

You were expecting a wave of shame and guilt to sweep over you, but instead, it was a wave of lust upon seeing they were turned on. Whatever the slime that was covering the tentacle in your mouth was, it was making you horny beyond belief. And even just having an orgasm didn’t help sate it. You wiggled, enough that Ardyn started moving the tentacles inside of you again and causing you to moan loudly.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful little pet? So… depraved.” Ardyn’s fingers caressed the side of your face down to your unattended breast where he squeezed your nipple, drawing it into a peak before flicking it once.

“I do hope you’ve savored the sight because this will be the last time you see it for a long time.” You felt yourself swiftly being drawn towards the ceiling of the tent where Ardyn was still hanging out of the portal before he disappeared and you followed after him at an inhuman speed. The portal closed behind you and your friends could only sit in silence as they realized that Ardyn had kidnapped you before they could even stand to try and save you.


End file.
